Conventionally, a supervisor (e.g., a manager) monitors an operational state of a plurality of operators in a contact center (e.g., a call center). The supervisor generally gives support or instructions on the spot, or takes over in handling, by information and the like from operators in a case of discovering such irregularities as long durations of calls, processing time, and the like. As a result, the role of the supervisor in maintaining or improving the level of service in calls, or in improving operational efficiency, is large; in particular, speed in discovery of irregularities is likely sought.
In such situation, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-309656, in order quickly to recognize a shortage of operators, a device to list the operational status of telephone terminals and durations of calls has been proposed.